Love's Labour's Lost
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She's too hurt to let him back in. But nothing ever goes as planned. AU/Minako!Kunzite/Crystal Tokyo


**A****/****N****:****S********o ****firs********t ****tim********e in this fandom but a big fan anyway! I grew up with Sailor Moon and it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I discovered that there were mangas! And let's say that the manga version of the story is much more interesting! Long story short, I ordered the first Volume and while I'm waiting for it to arrive, this came to me.**

**I'm so obsessed with Minako and Kunzite I can't even stress it enough! So this is set in Crystal Tokyo and in a universe where the Generals were brought back to life to serve Mamoru again. I own nothing but the plot and this is obviously unedited.**

* * *

**~Love'********s ****Labou********r****'********s ****Lost**

"Congratulations!" Ami smiled brightly confirming only what Minako already knew. Her body told her right from the moment it happened. "You are about four weeks gone." Yet she had no idea how she felt about it. Between Crystal Tokyo, Chibiusa's birth and Edmynion's four Generals coming back to life she didn't have much time to comprehend how their lives had changed. She spend most of her time over papers making sure her Queen was safe and that a repeat of the past wouldn't be possible. She missed her old self, she really did. That fourteen year old girl that used to be so carefree and set on achieving her goals. But change came sooner than they thought and she had no choice, Usagi was above all. This time she wouldn't be fooled by false affections and empty promises. She was the Goddess of Love but she would not be tricked by pretty words again.

Minako envied her sisters, their memories didn't recover completely. They knew what happened in the past but they couldn't remember details, they didn't have nightmares of the war, memories of being killed by the very person they laid all their trust and love upon. Maybe that's why it was so hard for her to let go, to get over her past and let him in again. Her other self, the one from years ago, might have loved Kunzite but her new one was that of a hurt lioness and she would be damned if she let him fool her again.

So when Usagi brought the Generals to life Minako took a step back keeping all of them at arms length until she could say they were trusted. She watched from the sidelines as her Queen build their world around them again, there was a Golden Age ahead and she was thankful she would be a part of it. Of course she complained about the Generals but Mamoru assured her they would be his responsibility, they would have nothing to do with her, her armies or safety issues. That didn't mean that three of the men didn't find their way around her sisters though. Minako was happy for them, she really was, she was the Godess of Love after all. It was her duty to bless bonds like these ones, she just hoped this time around they would be stronger.

She on the other hand flatly refused to be a part of it. She had her full memories after all and true love or not she couldn't let go of what Kunzite did. There were still nights were the nightmares came to haunt her, she would dream of his sword been thrust right through her heart, the pain tearing through her, and always, always, her last thought wasn't about losing him, wasn't about dying, it was about her kind Queen, about her lovely sister, dying on the hands of the enemy she fought so hard to keep away. So yes, she had to keep love away in order to keep her family safe, while they set up their lives and relished in their happiness she would stay guard over them. Making sure they were all right. This changed everything though, it wasn't necessarily a bad change, just one she hasn't planed. Children for Venusians were always a blessing!

"Minako-chan are you alright?" Ami's voice brought her out of her musings. "You look rather pale. Do you want a glass of water? Maybe to lay down for a bit?" Minako took a deep breath and shook her head trying to easy her nerves.

"I'm fine." She rose from her seat, her white long dress swaying with the motion around her, bracing gracefully against the white marble floor. "Excuse me but I have to inform her Royal Highness about this. Arrangements must be made, I'll need to step down from my position for the next few months." She turned around ready to walk away but Ami's hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned to face the other woman and Ami's big blue understanding eyes gave her some comfort. He friend had a good idea of what was going on but ever the polite one didn't bring anything up. For that Minako was thankful!

"Is it his?" Ami didn't say the name for fear that someone might be around to overhear, it was a big palace after all and had ears in every wall. Minako only nodded swiftly. "I won't say anything." Ami assured her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

* * *

She found Usagi in the nursery chambers feeding Chibiusa and let her on in the little secret. To say that her friend was ecstatic was not a surprise to anyone. Her happy screams woke up the small princess and it took them a solid twenty minutes to get the baby back to sleep. "I'm so happy for you, Minako-chan! Have you told Kunzite yet?" Usagi asked excited passing back and forth. This were amazing news, the best ones she had in a while!

"Why would I do that, Usa? General Kunzite has nothing to do with my child." The color drained from Usagi's face and she took a step back drapping herself over an armchair. She knew that what she was doing was cruel but in her books he had no right in happiness. Much less her own! Just because he helped to create the life within her didn't mean he was worthy of the gift of fatherhood. It was just an one off, they had a fight, one thing led to the other, clothes were torn and bodies became one with angry strokes more than just once. She was sore for days later but Minako had left her mark too, his upper body was covered in bites and scratches and while that might have settled some of the tension between them it didn't do anything to the rest of their problems.

"But I thought-" Minako cut her off with a wave of her hand. The sooner the lie was laid out before them the easier they would believe it.

"It's not his and frankly my child doesn't need a father. You know very well that it's a custom of my people, Venusian women don't need men to raise their children. My ancestors would want me to follow that too." Minako saw Usagi's happy face turning sour. It wasn't a secret that the Moon never quite got the way things ran on Venus. "Besides General Kunzite and I had nothing to begin with, I don't know how you got that idea."

"Of course, excuse my rushed thoughts. I spoke out of place, I just assumed you finally took pity on him and took him back." Usagi trailed off.

"No, I didn't and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon." Minako assured her. "This child is my responsibility and mine alone. I want you to respect that and never bring the subject of the father up again."

"Who's pregnant?" She span around as Mamoru's voice carried all the way from the door, her eyes caught a flash of silver moving behind their King.

"Minako-chan is!" Usagi exclaimed again bouncing towards her husband. "Isn't this amazing Mamo-chan? Another baby in the palace!" She danced around happily. Minako's eyes though were focused on the man with the silver eyes behind Mamoru. He stood frozen on the spot as the news washed over him.

"I had no idea you finally got back together." Mamoru turned to face his friend, Minako could see that he was a little bit hurt. "Much less that you were trying for a baby!" She was amused by how upset he sounded if she was being honest.

"We are not and the baby is not his!" Minako explained calmly and Mamoru gave a soft 'oh'. This wad going to be a long nine months.

* * *

Kunzite seek her out three days later after a meeting with her Generals demanding answers she refused to give. She had just announced to her soldiers that she was stepping down for the next few months, leaving Mars in her place. To say that none was happy about Rei taking over would be an understatement. Minako though knew that the raven haired woman would see this through. She trusted her sister.

He corned her after the meeting was done. They fought, screaming at each other. She was too stubborn, couldn't let go of the pain and forced it upon both of them. He kept insisting that he was the father, that the child within her was his and he had every right to be a part of its life. Her next words hit him like Jupiter's lighting.

"Did you really think, even for a moment, that you are the only man that warms my bed?" The sound of the slap echoed within the walls of her large office, her head snapped to the side by its force. A moment later he was chained kneeling before her feet, the magic within taking a hold of her. Kunzite struggled against his bonds trying to get free. "Never do that again!" She hissed, her fingers lacing within his soft silver hair tugging at the silky traces harshly. "I'm not one of your whores! I'm a Lady of the Court and the Leader of our armies. You'll treat me with the respect I deserve!" She growled, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"Yes my Lady." His voice was laced with sarcasm and poison, his teeth clenching forcefully.

* * *

"He slapped you and lived to tell the tale?" Makoto asked surprised. Last time someone had tried to manhandle Minako he ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs, a broken leg and a black eye. The girls considered him lucky, their friend could have done so much more to him!

"We are a civilized Court here, Mako-chan!" The blonde chastised in a calm voice. "Besides I think the General got the message, he'll think twice before he tries anything like that again." The brunette raised a curious eyebrow. Minako had changed very much since Crystal Tokyo, so much that sometimes it scared Makoto. The fact that she was so focused on her duty absolutely terrified her. Minako had to leave the past behind and let herself be happy.

"Are you sure about what you're going to do, Minako-chan?" Makoto questioned, it didn't take a genius to work out the truth. Usagi and Mamoru might have bought the whole 'there is no father thing' but the rest of the Sensei caught up to it quickly. "The past is the past and it should stay that way. Don't bring it to your future, don't condemn the both of you to such unhapiness. Please take pity on him!" Minako gave her a cold look that could rival the ones Beryl used to give them.

"A little over dramatic, aren't you?" Minako smiled teasingly lightening the mood. "I've made my choice, Makoto-chan! What you might or might not believe doesn't concern me. He is no longer a part of my life nor will he ever be. I already had Rei lecturing me on this so you really don't have to." She took a sip from her tea as she eyed the other woman. "But on to more happy subjects, how's your relationship with General Nephrite going?" Cheap trick she knew but a needed one.

* * *

Her pregnancy was by no means an easy one. By the fourth months Ami had forced her into bed rest and allowed her only a small walk around the gardens every once in a while. Usually someone would accompany her to make sure she was all right but that day she refused to have them baby her. She needed a little time to herself away from everyone, as much as she loved her family they were starting to get on her last nerve. The last thing she remembered was everything going black.

When she opened her eyes again she was in her chambers under her soft covers. "Oh you are awake!" Usagi rushed to her side, her gentle fingers pushing Minako's hair away from her forehead. "You scared us to death!" She whispered her voice trembling.

"What happened?" Her throat raw and dry, she swallowed and tried to raise herself up but Usagi pushed her down softly again.

"Ami-chan explained it all to me but I don't really remember." Usagi smiled apologetically. "You fainted and thank the moon and the sun that Kunzite was passing by and saw you!" She mumbled on. "If it wasn't for him! Oh gods I don't even want to think about it. He stayed with you the whole time. I had to kick him out of here in order for the both of you to get some rest!" Something pulled and twisted inside Minako's chest at Usagi's words? Had he really stayed with her?

"How long was I out?" She whispered throwing an arm over her eyes. Tears welled up and she pushed them down forcefully, she wouldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't let herself mourn for something lost so long ago. Trust was indeed like a mirror, if it broke you could always piece it back together but the cracks would stay forever there. They would always remind you of the betrayal and Minako couldn't live like that.

"Just a few hours, enough to make us worry actually but Ami-chan assured me your body was just resting and everything was alright!" At that very moment Minako hated Usagi's cheery attitude and frankly wanted to hit her with something, queen or not. She blamed her hormones! "You are not staying alone for a second from now on though. I'm not risking something like that again." The Queen's voice was soft but left no room for argument. Minako could only nod.

* * *

As the weeks would go by she would only catch glimpses of the General. He never made a move to get closer to her or even ask her if she was all right. One part of her was grateful for that behaviour, her resolves had started falling apart and she was just a step away from spilling the truth about the baby's father to everyone. As Minako got closer to her due date the idea of becoming a mother scared her. Usagi assured her that there was nothing to worry about, they were there for her. She would walk her through this, yet it did nothing to make Minako feel better. The other part of her wanted to crawl all the way to Kunzite's chambers, climb onto his bed and bury herself in his arms because really, he was the one who did this to her and he had to be there.

Ami told her the baby was a girl but that really wasn't a surprise. She was bound by a spell generations ago, the Venusian Queen would always give birth to a daughter the first time she bore a child. The baby was destined to become the next Sailor Venus and the head leader of the Moon's armies. She was sure her daughter would be one hell of a leader if she took after her parents. Both Minako and Kunzite were skilled in their work, their abilities to lead were envied by many back in Silver Millennium. Their armies fell for them back then and they would do it again in a heartbeat.

Her mind drifted back to him once more. Had he really believed her lie? If Minako was being honest with herself she expected he would put up a little more fight. He wasn't one to obey her wishes so easily that much she remembered. Maybe he wasn't really in love with her after all. Or maybe he had found someone else to replace her already. She did not leave him any choice, she was crystal clear where their relationship was concerned. Why was she even thinking about all this anyway? What was done was done, she wouldn't try and change it now. A knock on her door brought her out of her musings. "Come in." She called loudly not even bothering to cover herself. She hadn't changed from her sleepwear since she woke up, it wasn't like she was allowed to go anywhere as it was. Her due date was getting closer and Ami didn't want any surprises, she was probably the one at her door coming for their weekly check up. Per Usagi's orders always!

So she was surprised the least when the door gave away only to reveal Kunzite. "My Lady." He bowed deeply and Minako rushed to pull the blankets over her exposed legs. Not that she was embarrassed or anything, he had seen all of her many times after all. Yet it sounded like the proper thing to do. "I need to talk to you if you would spare me a few minutes." His voice was uncertain, she knew him well enough to recognise the angst in it.

"If it's only a few minutes then I suppose I can." She mumbled fingering the sheets, her eyes just as cold as his used to be. Kunzite used to be the cynical one back in the day, the one that refused any relations with love, the one that had wrote the feeling out of his life. She was always the one to push the sunshine back in it. She found it ironic how the roles had changed.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking the last few months." His gaze locked with hers, his steely grey eyes holding her ocean blue ones. Minako suppressed a wine as the baby moved again for the millionth time and she felt a slight pressure. He made to move closer to her but a single look she threw his way stopped him mid step. "Are you all right?" She nodded swiftly and motioned for him to continue. "I know we've been in a very bad place, the two of us, since I got back but I thought you would eventually forgive me. You have a big heart Mina-chan, you proved that many times, foolishly I thought it would be that easy. What I did to you, to us, to my king," His words were rough, barely audible and she knew he was in pain. Hell, she was so well attuned to him she could feel it too. "It was cruel and I have only me to blame for it and trust me I did it for many centuries."

"General." She whispered but he waved her off.

"Let me finish please," He begged her, his back turned to her failing to see the pain in her face. "When I had you in my arms that fateful night a few months ago, for a moment I thought I had you back. But the next day you shot me down so cruelly and I couldn't blame you. Because I was the reason you were so very cold, so I stood back and gave you time to think. To try and find it in you to forgive this fool of a man that had made so many mistakes. Then you told everyone you were pregnant and for another moment I thought I had you back. And before I could rejoice you by the news you said it wasn't mine and I just fell apart. I could handle not having you but the thought of someone else being linked to you like that, it was unbearable."

"Kunzite." She hissed desperately but he wouldn't listen too lost in his own musings.

"I thought about it for the past few months and I-" The pillow that hit him in the head cut whatever he was going to say and he finally turned to face her. Minako's face was twisted in a pained frown and he rushed to her side.

"What is it?" His fingers laced themselves with hers and he brought her hand against his lips. "Tell me Minako-chan, what do you need." He whispered softly against her skin.

"Ami." She bite out as her hand came out of the blankets covered in blood.

* * *

Everything was a blur to her, she barely registered the yelling voices, Ami, the nurses or Kunzite refusing to leave her side. The only thing she could feel was pain burning through her veins, consuming her very being. Finally she surrendered in the flames and fell into a deep sleep. For the first time in years her dreams weren't filled with horrifying images. Instead she only dreamt of his smiling face, laughing while chasing after a silver haired toddler with deep blue eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment but closed again. She pushed them open and rolled her head on the side seeking something familiar, anything that would tell her where she was. Her gaze fell upon a tall figure towering prospectively over a bassinet a few feet away from her. Strangely she felt anything but fear as she watched the man through blurry eyes.

"I would really love to hear you try to explain the resemblance your daughter has to me." He drawled turning to face her. "You had me fooled there for a moment, Love." Was that amusement she heard in his voice. Kunzite took the few steps that kept him away from her and sat on the edge of her bed. Fingers softly pushing her hair out of her face.

"How is she?" Her throat felt dry and the words burned as she forced them out.

"She's fine. Ami-chan checked her over multiply times. You gave us a good scare again though. For a moment I thought I lost you and for that moment I was lost too." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and she felt tears burning in the corner of her eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again, Princess." He mumbled caressing her cheek softly and she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry!" A sob tore through her and she pulled his lips against hers, kissing him like her life depended on it and in a way it was.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He said pulling back in search of much needed air. "I'm just happy this nightmare is over." She nodded as he laid beside her, arms wrapping prospectively around her. They had many things to work through but for now both were happy she was still here with them.

**~Th********e****End**

* * *

**A****/****N****:****S********o ****that'********s ****al********l ****fo********r**** no********w****! ****Dro********p ****m********e ****a ****rev********iew ****an********d ****le********t ****m********e ****kno********w ****wha********t ****yo********u ****thin********k****!**


End file.
